Lovesick
by spica01
Summary: Midoriya Izuku sedang sakit. Ya, dia menderita lovesick. Eeh, lovesick itu jenis penyakit 'kan? TodoDeku AU
1. Chapter 1

**Lovesick**

Boku no Hero Akademia TodoDeku Anak band AU!

Pair: Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku

Disclaimer: Horikoshi Kouhei

Warn: Yaoi, AU, OOC, typos, foul-languages, etc

**Part 1:**

.

_Love is like a fart. It's warm, unpredictable, and sometimes it stinks. But it can also be the best feeling in the world. I know now, i fart you._

_-Ryan Higa-_

.

Dahi Izuku berkerut kesal, mulutnya mengerucut tidak suka begitu membaca halaman depan _Tokyo Lifestyle _di Minggu pagi. Yang benar saja!? Dia baru membuka mata dan langsung dapat serangan _badmood_ seperti ini? Sungguh tidak dapat dipercaya!

Hilang sudah selera Izuku untuk menikmati semangkuk sereal yang diberi _topping_ stroberi dan potongan kiwi favoritnya. Barisan kalimat dalam portal berita entertain tadi cukup membuat perutnya mual dan entah darimana rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba saja datang mendera.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, kusarankan agar kau melewatkan gosip di halaman depan _Lifesty_—" ucapan Dabi langsung terhenti di ambang pintu dapur ketika ia mendapati Izuku kini tengah memasang wajah cemberut ke arah... ponselnya? "Oh. Kau sudah tahu ya?" terka Dabi dengan wajah datar. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju lemari es dan meraih sekotak sari jeruk berlabel _Tomura's property_ dari sana. Tanpa banyak bicara, Dabi menuang cairan oranye pekat tersebut dari kotak ke sebuah gelas besar dan segera meletakkannya di atas konter granit untuk Izuku.

Ia melirik mangkuk sarapan yang Izuku telantarkan. Ew, isinya terlihat 'sedikit' menjijikkan, dan ia sangsi apa mereka masih layak untuk dikonsumsi. Dabi menuang sari jeruk ke dalam gelasnya sendiri lalu duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Izuku. Ia sudah menduga kalau Izuku akan mengalami shock mendadak begitu membaca halaman depan _LifeStyle._ Ya, Dabi sudah melihat beritanya tadi pagi sebelum mandi dan beranjak ke dapur untuk memperingatkan Izuku.

Sari jeruk dihabiskan sang gitaris hingga tandas dalam satu tegukan. Dabi sepertinya mesti memperingatkan Chisaki dan Tomura akan _moodswing_ Izuku hari ini. Yaah, siap-siap saja kalau nanti studio mereka bakal mengalami _chaos_ oleh jerit protes Tomura atau omelan Chisaki, ketika Izuku kehilangan _beat_ saat menggebuk drum.

Hening agak lama, sampai pemuda yang lebih tua membuka mulut perlahan. "Kau tahu, kau ini memang benar-benar sakit." Dabi memperhatikan penampilan bangun tidur Izuku, mulai dari piyama kusut biru muda, sampai pada rambut hijau yang mengembang bagai diberi baking soda. Walaupun begitu, Izuku tetap saja terlihat sangat... _cute_—oke, kalimat yang barusan diucapkan secara biasa, sama sekali tanpa rasa cinta. Ekhem, tentunya minus kerutan di dahi, dan lubang hidung yang sejak tadi terus menerus kembang kempis seakan menahan sembelit selama berhari-hari.

Mata bulat Izuku mengerjap. "A—apa maksudmu?" Dia lalu menyibukkan diri dengan cara mengaduk-aduk sereal yang sudah bertransformasi sempurna jadi bubur dalam mangkuk. Otak Izuku saat ini sedang tidak dapat diajak berkompromi demi menganalisis kalimat ambigu yang baru saja Dabi lontarkan. Dia tidak sedang sakit, oke?! Izuku merasa sangat-sangat-sangat sehat. Baik secara fisik ataupun mental.

Dia yakin seratus persen.

_Yap. Sangat yakin._

Dabi mendengus pelan. "_Well_, kau sudah menderita sindrom ini sejak lama... dan kulihat penyakitmu semakin bertambah parah." Dia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada ponsel di genggaman Izuku. _"Kau memang sakit."_ Persetan dengan sanggahan berulang si _drummer_ bertubuh mungil, ekspresi dan gestur tubuh miliknya tidak dapat membohongi mata.

Dasar adik sialan.

_Iya, si Shouto itu._

Walau tanpa presensi, bocah sial itu tetap saja bisa membuat onar. Kalau bertemu, enaknya _dia_ diapakan ya? Apa perlu Dabi melancarkan _prank_ padanya? Isi botol shampo-nya pakai saus cabai ekstra pedas? Atau menabur obat pencahar di atas makan malam Shouto saat ia mampir ke rumah minggu depan? Bah, palingan Enji bakal menjewer telinganya jika aksinya nanti sampai ketahuan.

Izuku terdiam mendengar kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Dabi. Matanya menatap redup pada sosok yang tertangkap kamera tengah bercengkrama dengan seorang gadis cantik di halaman depan _Tokyo LifeStyle._

Tanpa perlu _zoom_ dan bantuan lup, Izuku mengenali siapa sosok dalam resolusi gambar hasil bidikan _candid_ kamera itu.

Todoroki Shouto.

_Apakah ia memang benar-benar sakit?_

.

"_Ya Izuku-chan—kau itu sakit cinta alias love-sick..."_

.

Duh, kalau ini _sih_ lebih cocok jika disebut _love-suck._

Haa, benar-benar payah.

.

.

Tbc

A/N: Hola, saya bangkit dari hiatus, en coba publish fic Boku no Hero pertama yang mengendap di dasar laptop. Nggak panjang, beberapa part terus tamat. Semoga fic-fic fandom basket sebelah yang 'terbengkalai' bisa diselesaikan juga (Amin!) Hehehe, hasta lavista en ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lovesick**

Boku no Hero Academia TodoDeku Anak band AU

Pair: Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku

Disclaimer: Horikoshi Kouhei

Warn: Yaoi, AU, OOC, typos, foul-languages, etc...

.

_Happiness is... having friends who are idiots._

.

"Lihat kelakuan mereka tadi? Ingin sekali kutendang bokong mereka satu-satu sampai ke Antartika..." Bahkan sepiring _egg toast_ dan _bacon_ kesukaan, tidak mampu memadamkan rasa kesal Tomura yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. "_Leader_ mereka masih kuhormati, tapi untuk member lain~" dia membuat gestur bagai orang muntah dibarengi putaran malas bola mata.

Adalah sebuah kebetulan jadwal mereka berbenturan dengan _grup idola agensi tetangga_ yang tengah 'heboh-hebohnya' naik daun. Studio foto sebuah majalah fashion terkemuka menjadi tempat pertemuan yang paling tidak diinginkan abad ini. Alhasil, interaksi _awkward_-pun terjadi: saling lempar tatap membunuh, atau membuat gerakan-gerakan provokatif sebagai bentuk intimidasi terhadap tim lawan. Atmosfer penuh tekanan melayang di udara—nah, kecuali bagi sepasang pemuda yang malah asyik saling tukar sapa di pojok ruangan.

_Sepertinya Izuku mendadak amnesia pada insiden Shouto ketahuan jalan dengan Yaoyorozu Momo sang selebriti muda, pekan lalu. Kedua pihak memang membantah hubungan spesial yang dituduhkan, dan memberi klarifikasi kalau mereka hanya teman biasa yang kebetulan bertemu di sebuah cafe. Memang ya, kalau tengah dimabuk cinta, bisa membuat mata Izuku jadi buta!_

Chisaki Kai separuh-separuh mendengarkan komplain Tomura. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendiskusikan jadwal mereka selanjutnya bersama Kurogiri, ketimbang ambil pusing dengan urusan orang lain. Karena, yaah... buat apa buang-buang energi hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dirinya?

Kekeh pelan Dabi membuat gurat-gurat kekesalan semakin dalam di kening Tomura. "Mereka itu hanya bocah bau bawang kurang ajar." Tangan penuh torehan tinta permanen meraih gelas karton berisi _green tea latte_ dari atas meja. Decak puas lidah jadi indikasi kalau minuman paling populer di kafe hits yang baru mereka sambangi, ternyata memang perlu dapat acungan dua jempol. "Mereka boleh punya reputasi bak _prince charming_, namun kelakuan bocah-bocah itu memang setara bangsat..."

"Demi Tuhan, tolong jaga mulutmu..." kalimat Dabi barusan membuat Kurogiri (selaku manajer), nyaris saja menyumpal mulut si pemuda menggunakan _choux cream_ utuh yang baru dihidangkan seorang pramusaji. Kalau sedang berkumpul di _basecamp_, dia tidak masalah mendengar berbagai umpatan meluncur keluar dari mulut member band asuhannya. Kurogiri sudah biasa mengurut dada menyaksikan kelakuan absurd mereka, namun dia tidak bisa diam saja karena ini adalah khalayak umum.

Seorang ibu—yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja mereka, bahkan (dengan tampang horror) sampai menutupi telinga anaknya akibat kalimat Dabi barusan.

Oke, _Viran Rengo_ memang identik dengan _image_ anak band yang _independent_, sedikit _rebel_, unik, _stylish_, dan sangat mewakilkan manusia-manusia dengan jiwa penuh semangat membara di luar sana. Tapi, sebagai publik figur, tetap saja mereka harus taat aturan jika berada di keramaian. Satu contohnya; menjaga _manner_. Karir yang tengah cemerlang bisa-bisa hancur kalau stigma buruk keburu menempel pada nama belakang band mereka.

"Oi, kita tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Stop bicara seolah kita tidak lebih buruk dari orang-orang itu." Santai sekali Chisaki saat mengatakan ini. "Oh, pengecualian untukmu Izuku." _Latte_ hangat diseruput nikmat, obrolan bersama Kurogiri-pun kembali berlanjut dengan khidmat.

Chisaki sebenarnya sering bertanya dalam hati, mengapa manusia macam Izuku bisa terdampar dalam 'lembah neraka' bersama mereka. Apa dulu dia sudah salah ikut audisi ya? Eeh, tapi bisa jadi itu akibat _influence_ sang ayah yang seorang _drummer._ Atau bisa juga karena sejak kecil dia memang punya hobi memukuli benda-benda di sekitarnya, yaa semacam _natural talent_ istilahnya. Nah, kalau begitu bisa disimpulkan kalau posisi Izuku sebagai _drummer_ dalam band mereka bukanlah sebuah kesalahan.

Sebenarnya, Izuku bisa saja menjadi model majalah pria dewasa—err, maksudnya majalah remaja, bermodalkan wajah manis dan tubuh yang~umh, padat berisi itu. _Oke, tolong abaikan saja pemikiran Chisaki yang satu ini._

Walau tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika kemampuan Izuku menguasai drumset hampir menyamai All Might saat berada di atas _stage_. Mungkin anak itu belum memiliki jam terbang dan prestasi setara sang ayah, namun Chisaki yakin, kemampuan Izuku akan semakin berkembang ke arah yang lebih baik. Dan bukan tidak mungkin jika suatu hari nanti, Izuku bakal melampaui nama besar _drummer_ legendaris tersebut.

Yang baru diberi cap 'manusia tanpa dosa' hanya memberi senyum gugup, seraya lanjut melahap makan siang. Ponsel di tangan tetap lancar mengirimkan pesan singkat dengan orang di seberang, seakan ocehan para member band hanyalah bising tonggeret musim panas di telinga.

Dengus jijik Tomura mengiringi kekeh geli Dabi. Hidangan di atas piring diiris sadis, ditusuk sekuat tenaga, sebelum akhirnya dikunyah bar-bar ala orang yang berhari-hari tidak makan. Pandangan menghakimi lalu berakhir jatuh pada sosok Izuku yang sedari tadi coba menghabiskan menu makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"Aku heran..." garpu penuh remah roti tawar terpanggang, dipakai untuk menuding hidung Izuku. "Apa yang membuatmu bisa sampai tertarik padanya?"

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau semua member _Viran Rengo_ mengetahui 'aib' Izuku yang menaruh perhatian berlebih pada salah satu idola agensi tetangga. (Walau begitu, Dabi tidak pernah memberitahu Shouto mengenai hal tersebut.) Biar saja fakta ini menjadi bahan olok-olok (penuh cinta) para member pada Izuku.

Mata Tomura memicing curiga. "Bukankah dia itu tipe manusia yang cuma bermodal tampang, dengan uhh, isi kepala sebesar biji polong?" Otak jeniusnya segera mencari jawaban paling _valid_ dari pertanyaan yang barusan dia ajukan. "_Wait_..., jangan katakan kalau dia itu, urgh, buas saat ada di atas ranjang?" Tampang Tomura benar-benar bagai idiot sewaktu kalimat tadi terucap setengah ragu dari mulutnya. "Katakan Izuku, kau sudah melakukan _hal itu_ dengannya 'kan?! Jadi kau tertarik pada Todoroki Shouto hanya gara-gara _hal itu,_ iya 'kan?"

_Hal itu? Hal itu apa?!_

_Kenapa pembicaraan mereka bisa melenceng sampai sejauh ini sih?_

Tawa Dabi menggelegar hebat ketika Izuku mendadak tersedak. Kurogiri dengan cekatan menyodorkan gelas tinggi berisi air mineral sebagai penyelamat hidup, lalu segera menghardik duo paling absurd dalam kelompok mereka. Gumam _'kalau sampai ada yang mati, aku bersumpah bakal membuat kalian jadi teman satu sel di penjara!'_ milik Kurogiri bahkan tidak mampu menghentikan kelanjutan aksi keduanya.

(He-eh, yang benar saja! Midoriya Izuku itu masih suci! Tubuhnya bak bayi baru terlahir ke bumi; mulus, tanpa cacat, dan sama sekali belum ditandai!)

Geleng penuh penyangkalan dari Izuku hanya dianggap angin lalu, Tomura kembali menggerutu gusar. "Jadi benar?"

"Heh, itu memang sudah jadi gen dalam keluarga kami." Sama sekali tidak tersinggung akan kalimat Tomura yang bermaksud 'menghina' adiknya, Dabi memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Kuat dan tahan lama, kau mau coba?" Ia tentu tidak boleh membuat malu nama besar Todoroki di hadapan orang lain. Bisa-bisa dirinya didepak dari silsilah keluarga kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Ck, dalam mimpimu, sialan!"

Dan pemuda berambut hitam itu sukses terkena lemparan selembar arugula—untung bukan garpu—dari mangkuk salad, yang tepat mengenai bagian depan _varsity_ jaket ungu miliknya.

"_Geeze_ Tomu-_chan_, aku hanya bercanda..."

Jari tengah gantian teracung, ditambah wajah masam bersemu warna merah jambu.

Aww, kalau sudah begini, Dabi malah jadi ingin terus-terusan mengganggu Tomura!

Chisaki menghela napas dalam, sementara Kurogiri masih sibuk menyelamatkan Izuku dari aksi tersedaknya barusan. Ingatkan sang manajer untuk minum aspirin setelah ini, karena sepertinya ia akan menderita sakit kepala sepanjang hari.

.

Tbc~

.

.

A/N: Izuku jadi anak band rock, Shouto jadi idol, hahaha... (Bisa tebak member grup-nya Shouto siapa aja?) Entah kenapa, dulu pas demen-demennya BNHA, saya suka banget kalau Izuku gabung sama League of Villains. Fic ini bakalan gak banyak konflik, cuma kisah _lovey-dovey_ Tododeku aja, sekaligus buat latihan saya menulis lagi. Oke, sampai jumpa en ciao!


End file.
